


The Haunting of Hill House: Steven Enslaves Luke

by Aayla8978



Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [4]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Foot Domination, Foot Fetish, Foot Smelling, Luke kinda enjoys it, M/M, Sadism, Shoe Kink, Sibling Incest, Smelly feet, Steven enslaves Luke, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayla8978/pseuds/Aayla8978
Summary: After catching his brother breaking in and stealing from him. Steven runs out of pity for Luke permanently and decides it’s time he paid him back. Luckily, he thinks Luke will make an excellent Foot Slave.
Relationships: Luke Crain/Steven Crain
Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Haunting of Hill House: Steven Enslaves Luke

Steven fell asleep at his desk again. The ideas for his next novel have once more failed to reach him. Left completely dressed as if he was ready to get up and go, he could. But it would be a bad idea as unsettling dreams has caused him to sweat throughout his slumber. The scents cling to him as the fabric acts as plastic wrap around him, emtombing and riping them to his form. Yet it wasn't the smell that awoken from his sleep, no it was a sound.

He stumbles and grumbles as he hears something moving along in his apartment. Steven's heart pounds faster as he goes to investigate the sound, Step by step he tries his best to be quite. Dull thuds of his dress shoes settling upon the floor. Armed in hand with a baseball bat. He notes a figure in the darkness scrambling through his things, he had one shot at this.

A sharp inhale and he seals his breath before darting with a full powered swing to the back of the intruder's knee.

This time he didn't even want a fix! He just needed it to get well and get back to being clean. But his brother and sisters would never buy that. He didn't have a choice. Steve was always a good big brother, he wouldn't mind missing some of his silverware for a while...and maybe the microwave if he could just find the damn plug in all this dark. He was just about ready to pack up before a blunt, broad pain hit him in the back of his knee, causing him to drop his load with a crash and fall the the floor groaning and writhing. right on the pressure spot, and his joints were already so sore these days. He looked up at his older brother, sweating and furious and gulped. "Uh...H-Hey Steve..."

Steve was quick to respond with more physical violence as the stranger toppled to the floor. He went to place his foot onto the area he struck with his bat. Steve's eys darted across the floor and the figure's body for any sort of weapons. His arms raised high above his head as any movement would've sent the bat down onto the man's back. But a familiar voice caused him to freeze. He took a few steps back and turned on the lights. "Luke?! Luke! My God, what are you doing in here, how did you get in here?" He eyes the things that had clattered to the ground. Narrowing his gaze he scoffed, "I should've known." of all the times for his past to come up and bite him in the ass, when he's trying to start a new future. "I can't believe you're stealing from me," He points to himself, "Me!" in his rage he sends out a kick, not aimed in any particuliar direction. Which might have made it the most dangerous of all as it came out with full force.

Luke winced with those big blue eyes as his brother began to work himself up. He knew he could get into quite the frenzy once he got going. He had to try and shut this down fast. "Look man...I-I can explain, I swear! I Just needed..." Was all he got out before a size 12 dress shoe hit his cock and balls full force. His eyes bulged to twice their already large natural size and he let out a spluttering cough/shriek. Spit flew from his mouth onto his brother's suede shoe as Luke breathed deeply and began to wail in pain on the floor, magnified by his withdrawal. He cupped his cock in his hands and rolled around on the floor. Sobbing like a child at his big brothers feet.

Despite being the older brother Steve did have a smaller frame than Luke. He always thought the man would put it to better use. Play sports, do something, anything than become the waste of a man he sees before him groveling at his feet in pain. "You just needed what? One more fix to hold you over? We're tired of it, I'm tired of it. If you want money then you're going to have to work for it like everyone else in this family." Steve goes to step forward, the light happens to hit the globs of spit on his shoe and gleams in the brightness. "I'm not cleaning any more of your messes, Luke. For once you're going to take responsbility." Steve goes to take his brother by his neck and shoves him face first into the spit covered top of his shoe. "Clean it!"

Luke draws himself into a protective ball and burns with shame at betraying his big brother he just wants Steve to leave him alone. But Steve had other plans. A rough hand closes around his neck and his hits Steve's well worn shoe face first. It feels warm and wet as his nose is rubbed into the tip like a dog's into its own filth. He pulls his hands away to grasp impotently at Steve's ankle and is horrified to find his red dick half hard. He realises he needs to be out of here, and soon if he wants to avoid shaming himself further. He takes his hands off the ankles and starts rubbing at the spit stains on Steve's shoe, smearing them in further. "Steve...I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you man, please..." Luke begged as he made a futile attempt to rub the stain away.

"Boohoo, its time for you to own up to your fuck ups." Tough love was the only way he'll ever penetrate the drug laddened brain. Steve just knows it and if it doesn't work, then well...at least he was able to burn off some frustrations. Steve notices as the spit and Luke's dirty hands don't make for a good combination, a streak of grime spreads across the surface which raises Steve's ire. "Are you absolutely incapable of doing the simpliest of task? Clean the shoe, not shit on the shoe. You know what, maybe you don't realize what its like to be at rock bottom entirely. But I'm going to show you." He shakes his foot causing the hands to get punted away. He makes sure to slam his foot down on one hand to keep his brother pinned.

His own lips purse as he rockets a loogie onto the front of his shoe. "Try again. This time use your tongue."

For a moment as Steve kicked his hands away, Luke thought he might just keep yelling at him and let him off the hook. Then the heel came down and bruised his bones. He yelped as his hand was crushed under the large, wide feet of his brother and barely had time to contemplate his horror at the raging boner this action had fueled, the drugs were doing some dark shit ti him...Before something wet streaked past his vision and onto the other shoe. He watched as the loogie dripped down the brown suede and gulped as Steve gave him a steadfast order to clean it. He was clearly far from being forgiven, and still in danger from this getting a lot more painful. He...had better play along. Despite his obvious disgust. Luke bent his head over Steve's foot. There was a slight hesitation as his cheeks burned bright red. But then he felt a rush of something else; lust. Thinking with his cock more than his head, he leaned down and began to slowly lick his big brother's big feet.

Steve watched with more intensity than he should. For once he was in control of something, for once he was the author and creator of a scene. In control of something, it was a rush he shouldn't be riding but dammit, he needed something out of this night out of this week, month, life! A part of him wished it hadn't been his brother to devolve into this creature in front of him, but his pity was placed on the back burner for now. A snarl formed on his face as he saw the tongue stretch along the toe of his shoe up towards the laces and back down. Taking with it traces of dirt and a long trail of saliva of both brothers.

"See what you're making me do, you turn the people who love you against you. Lick faster! I don't want to stand here all night because you are getting slow." he digs his heel into the hand he had pinned down. A few cracks surfaced but he pushed them off as the normal popping sounds one can produce on their own. "You could've been so much more, but now look at you, licking my shoes for money. And don't worry, you'll get paid after this."

Luke couldn't help but feel more and more like a dog and he felt his brother's firm grip on his neck tighten like a leash. He sped up his lapping and quickly wet the whole shoe with his saliva. his tongue dragged over worn suede and the fabric of the laces, before his enthusiasm, partly driven by money, partly by pure shame, partly by repentance, and partly by his dick, caused him to start lapping at the dirty tan soles of the dress shoes. He was surprised at how big his brother's feet were, covering over half his head length ways and surpassing it long ways. He made little groaning noises as he licked, his joints in pain and his hand in agony. He met his brothers eyes as he licked and turned the brightest shade of shamed red. He felt lower than any withdrawal had ever made him feel.

Steve looked down to see his brother's bright eyes staring up at him. With his tongue fully out like some poor stray begging for help. But his older brother's expression was stone, he won't be detered from teaching this lesson or getting off this pedastal. At least some progress was being made as he noticed a distinct shine getting polished into his shoe as Luke worked. "Is this how you want to make your money? Licking your brother's shoess? Well, we aren't going to stop just there. If you want a single cent from me, you're going to have to grovel more than that. If you try to run I swear I'll call the police and I'll send you to prison with every bit of evidence and knowledge I have, I swear to God." Steven stepped off Luke's hand, more so he used it as part of the floor as he stepped over to his living room and sat on the couch, "You can stay on your hands and knees like the filthy whore you are. Because that's all the world is going to see you as little brother, some whore, dirty junkie who is willing to do anything for a fix. Now get over here!"

Luke quickly retracted his tongue and ground his teeth not to moan as Steve stepped over his hand. He could only stay stock still, frozen by shock as his brother bombarded him with harsh insults. He imagined how pathetic he must look, teary eyed, dirt faced and heavy breathing on his knees as his brother simply reclined into the couch. He didn't want Steven to send him to prison or back to the streets. All he could do now was play along. Staying low on his hands and knees to hide his face from his big brother (And his disturbingly large boner) Luke crawled like a cat to the couch. Stopping between Steve's legs. His vision pointed directly at the immaculate brown shoe, the full stripping of his dignity and self worth began to ebb away as he looked up, starry eyed at his cold bearded brother.

The moment Luke was in range and was comfortable in his position, Steve lifted his foot and swatted at the dirtied face of his brother. He couldn't believe it has come to this, but he would hope the more he embrassed the more this would push him to change. With his leg raised the bottom of his shoes were now on display, "I walk from house to house, town to town in the shoes. Out of all the filth I track, I can't believe you are the dirtiest thing to ever enter my home. Finish what you started them take them off."

Luke let out a stifled groan at being kicked in the face. And could only stare, wide-eyed at his brother as he continued to shame him. His confidence and self-worth, what little there was left of both, quickly slipped away in favour of pure, numbing shame. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he mumbled. "S-sure...sure Steven" Submissively and took his brother's foot gently in his hands. His foot dwarfed them both, and Luke was disgusted at how turned on his was by that. Why did he like the idea of his big brother treating him this way? Of course he didn't it was horrible. But his rock hard dick said otherwise. He unlaced the shoe and slowly eased it off the tight black no-show socked feet.

Since the whole tense ordeal began there was an actual sigh of relief coming from Steven when his shoe was removed. To finally have the pressure relieved from his foot, the shoes were nice but damn did they sometimes cut off circulation. Not to mention they were sweat buckets on a good day. On a bad one he could douse wildfires with nothing but the swirling contents inside. Foot freshly removed a leather and vingear mix hit the air. He was long used to it, rotating his ankle so he could fan some cool air to his foot and spread the smell he looks to his brother. "I've decided that since I'm effectively your boss, since I'm paying you, I'll allow you a short break. The only pint that'll ever grace your lips is the sweat of a real working man. But first I want you to take a deep breath before you swallow what's inside."

Before he could gauage his brother's reactions Steven lashed out to remain in control. A hand to the back of his brother's head while he shoves the shoe's opening into his face, coering the nose and mouth. "Deep in and out. I know you've smelled worse shit than this before."

Now that Luke hadn't expected. As he recoiled and stifled a gag, he couldn't help but marvel. Sure people had smelly feet, hell, his own feet reeked like cheddar. but this was a whole new level of rank. The acidic vinegar smell literally burned Luke's nostrils. As a strong hand forced his nose inside the moist, boiling hot shoe. Luke let out a muffled scream. Letting the taste enter his mouth and force him into a coughing fit, where he was alternatively forced to smell and inhale his brother's foot odour. He was quickly reduced to a limp, gagging, sniffing mess by the pure stink of his brothers huge, wide feet.

Steve made sure Luke had the most potent shot of his funk that was humanly possible. Shoving his face until the opening of his shoe creased and crumpled. He wanted the surface of his insole to graze the younger brother's nose. But a shame that not all things were possible, lifting the shoe slightly he started to rise. A sloshing sound accompained the swirling of sweat rushing to the open space. Steven's fingers found purchase in some of Luke's hairs and tugged back. The bitter liquid was carefully funneled towards Luke's mouth.

Luke figured Steve had to have some kind of problem. This stink was completely unreal. As his nose was forced deeper and deeper into the shoe. He found himself going limp. Almost submitting to his fate. As his brother yanked his head back, his dick twitched. He had tears and sweat (Not all his) pouring down his face. Pleading with his brother silently for mercy and realizing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon as a vinegary liquid was forced down his throat. He coughed and spluttered as he was forced to drink his own big brothers foot sweat.

Steve lets the shoe tumble from his hand once he was satisfied it was fully emptied. Still his brother's hair was in his fist as he glares into his sweat and tear soaked face. Not a shred of pity ran over Steve's as he saw this. Maybe he should've done this earlier, had heavier consquences to stop all this madness. "Don't you think you should say something to me after giving you a job and even providing non-alcoholic drink for your benefit?" The moment Steve notices Luke's lips part and a vibration surfaces from the back of the man's throat his hand speeds across his face, "Thank you, Sir for your generosity, how long have you been living among rats that you've forgotten simple manners?" he lets the man's head go and sighs, with disappointed shake of his head, "Do the same with the other shoe."

Luke recoils to the floor as Steve slaps him around. Was he getting some sort of rush out of this? All Luke wanted to do was just go back to rehab. Instead he was bruised and crying on the floor with the aftertaste of footsweat tainting his tonsils and now was being made to do it all again? Luke had tears streaming down his cheek as though gassed. He took his brother's other shoe in his hand and unlaced it, pulling it off and retching as a fresh wave of foot stink invaded the room and turned it to a sweaty vinegar hell. Luke steadied himself as though about to take a shot, looked into Steven's eyes, felt another wave of deep shame as his cock twitched and drank the sweat in one gulp. Dropping the shoe and falling to the floor coughing and whining immediately afterward. Desperation giving way to submission.

"Are you serious? After everything you've put in your body this can't possibly be the worse thing." Steven scoffed at the show as he watches his brother writhe in what seems to be absolute pain. It was that moment when he caught a glimpse of something he didn't notice. Maybe because he was distracted or due to them being brothers and never lowering his eyesight too far down. But he takes note of the erection forming in Luke's pants. His socked toes push forward and bash into the grown buldge, "What is this supposed to be? Luke? Answer me."

As the bubbly toes bashed into his hard cock, Luke stiffened. Not just from being in pain, but from his pure horror at being caught in the act by his big brother. He was already hating himself for being a sick pervert and now his brother too? This was becoming unbearable, Luke never wanted to touch drugs again if this is where they led him. "S-Steve that's...that's not.." Luke couldn't even come up with an excuse, his hands went to cover his dick and he edged away from his Big Brother, sputtering with pain, embarrassment and unwanted arousal.

"So you really have turned into some whore, you're enjoying this? What do I have to do to teach you a proper lesson?" Steve thought and thought for the first time his brain was exploding with ideas and scenarios as he snapped his fingers, "Take your clothes off. All of them." somehow his voice managed to freeze over even harder as he spoke, "Don't complain. Don't hestitate. Just do it." He placed his socked foot over his knee and waited for the action to take place.

Luke made a noise of surprise. His brother was being so cold. So...casual about this whole thing. It was more unnerving. than any of the pain and forced humiliation he had endured these past minutes. He was shaking from withdrawal...or maybe fear. Either way, he'd come too far to back down now. Slowly, ashamed to his very core, he stripped. His coat, his Jacket, his shirt. His stood shirtless under the Domineering scrutiny of his big, in every sense of the word, brother. Before slipping out of his own sweaty shoes and socks and pulling down his trousers. He gave a kicked puppydog look to his unmoving sibling as he finally removed his boxers and a salacious erection sprang free. He couldn't look at Steve anymore.

"I can't even look at you either." The digust in his voice came out clear, "Turn around and stand up with your legs spread wide." He twirled his finger to gesture his command. When he saw his rother's butt he felt more comfortable with what he was about to do. Thte low hanging balls dangling there like a prize. Steve was certainly planning to ring those bells. "You let me know when you feel properly punished. I'll stop when that fucking hard on is done." Steven set his feet on the floor and stood up. His hands gripped the back of his brother's shoulders. Leg reeled back he fully let his foot fly foward until his toes were buried into his brother's ballsack. Driving them upward in a forced reverse puberty.

Luke tensed as his brothers hands grasped his shoulders. This should have been the very least of his concern as five long, bubbly toes rammed into his nutsack and made him emit a high pitched yell. His eyes and mouth bulged open and he breathed heavily, winded to hell. He tried to fall forward and cup his cock and balls, but Steve's hands kept him rooted to the spot. He yelled louder, and sobbed like a baby as his balls were destroyed again and again by his brothers merciless feet. He thought he would pass out from the pain, drool and bile spilled down his chin, until finally, to his utter horror, he shot his load like a bullet across the room, with his brothers sweaty toes digging into his balls.

Steven became numb to the screeches of his brother. If anything it did the opposite of what Luke probably intended. Steve doubled down on his decision to utterly destroy his brother's balls. Not because of his sick pervsions but the fact that he could risk spreading his disease. This family bloodline should merely end with them, so he kept going. Watching as his brother shot a rather powerful load from his body Steven's face curled into disgust, he couldn't believe such a thing would excite him. But at least he exterminated a batch of future problems. He shoved his brother onto the floor and kicked him into the side until he was on his back. "Mouth open. We aren't done yet and I'm getting tired of hearing you yell." His toes flexed on top of the man's chin as he patted Luke's face with his soggy socks.

Luke had just about lost it at this point. His big brother, his idol. Had just kicked the cum straight out of him. And still he wanted to carry on this torture. He yelped like a kicked puppy as his brothers socked foot drove into his ribs over and over, until he was breathless on his back. Moaning like the whore Steve said he was. As the massive toes drummed his chin. He was reminded of the putrid stink of Steve's feet. And turned his head away in disgust. Opening his mouth for the benefit of fresh air, and finding none. The entire floor level was rich with Steven's foot odour.

Steve took that opening and shoved his foot into the brother's mouth. But he took note of the disobedience. The toes kept burrowing inside until he found the back of the man's throat. With a bit of jerking around he was able to remove the sock and leave it inside his mouth. Taking his foot out he now lifts his barefoot and slams it down on Luke's head. There was no more brother, there was barely a person in front of him. This strange beast in his brother's skin needed to be rebuked with every weapon Steve had in his arsenal. Repeating the process with the other sock he made sure to push the socks deep into the man's mouth. "Take it, take it all. I better not see them come out, Luke. You won't like what will happen if you continue not listening." Steven kicked Luke's legs apart, the sight of some chunky spent cum has him sneer. But a job was a job, he lifts the man's legs and goes to manuever his foot. The heel and sole of his foot nestling the balls as the now limp cocked flopped over his toes.

"This is for your own good. For the future." the warmness of his foot drits away as he rears back and prepares his strike. Steve inhales and steels himself before he drives the full force of his foot into his brother's balls. One strike after another, he doesn't care if he misses a couple of times, it just means to hit harder on the next few goes. From heel to sole to his toes, he uses whatever he can to demolish any chances of reproduction for Luke's future.

The socks were fouler than any poison Luke had ever put into his veins. The stink, the taste. His brother was relentless. His mouth was filled with foot funk and he struggled to breathe around it, but the pain didn't stop there. He felt his brother's dexterous toes maneuver between his legs and onto his spent cock. Claiming it under their relentless assault. The warmth was enough to make his dick twitch for the breifest of moments. Before it came crashing down figuratively and literally. Luke let out a frenzied, desperate scream of pure agony, muffled by the sweaty socks as his cock and balls were destroyed by every different part of his brother's huge feet. All Luke could do way lay there, too weak and sick to resist. Screaming bloody murder.

Steve hammered his point and his foot into the brother's crotch until there were several sickening pops. He drops the man's legs and nearly collapses himself as he stumbles backwards. Exhausted from the work he had just put into the ball busting he delivered. But it was something that needed to be done. He swept his sweat matted hair from his face and went to drag Luke by his ankles towards the couch. Having his head facing the couch so that when he sat down his face would make for a foot rest The warm soles swallowed the man's head and blocked the view of his pathetic eyes. Steven didn't want to think about anything else at this moment. "You really should be thanking me."

Round about the time there was the first ominous pop. Luke lost the strength to scream. Worn beyond measure at his assault. He could only lie there in utter agony as his brother lost all semblance of affection for him. As he was dragged like a ragdoll to be in the most comfortable position. for Steve's soaking feet. he simply let out a monotone whine at his own predicament. Gagged with his own brother's stinking socks and forced to smell his huge, fleshy bare feet while he ignored and belittled him. Luke hit a depth of depravity worse than any withdrawal.


End file.
